Change of Heart
by ReallyMashedPotato
Summary: Edd notices something strange about his feelings towards Marie but the blue haired girl has other interests now. How will Edd handle these "feelings" and what will Marie do now that she knows his former crush has feelings for her now?
1. Introduction of Characters

_***EddxMarie time! This is my first time making a fanfic btw so don't expect too much okay guys? one more thing Im 100% filipino so my english isnt that good. Btw this takes place after the "Big picture show".**_ **Soooo i guess that's this little fic of mine.** _ **Cheers! :)***_

It was a typical Sunday morning in the cul-de-sac. The birds are chirping, it was very sunny and the warm feeling was in the air. It was definitely a wonderful day for atleast one of the Eds. Edd (or as his friends call him, Double D) is the smartest one in the group. As He heard his loud alarm beep he quickly turned it off.

"*yawn*, Today is a going to be a wonderful day, I can feel it! " Says Edd as he gets up and approached his window and opens it.

"Oh my! A truly wonderful day to go park or should I visit my comrades first?" As he talks to himself about his plans for the morning. He glanced over to his wall clock and realized it was already 6:30 AM.

"Darn it. It's 6:30 already? Alrighty. Better get dressed then." He says as he walks towards his bed to fix it. Edd's room is very clean. He organizes his things like an adult. Organized how? He puts labels in everything, literally EVERYTHING. Anyway, After finishing his bed he then approaches his bathroom. He then proceeds to wash his face first then brush his teeth. He then takes off his black ski hat and brushes his hair. The kids in the cul-de-sac have never seen double D's hair, it was very long and fabulous for a boy like him.

"I wonder why Mother and Father does not approve of my hair. They say it's not very 'appropriate' for me. Hmm. I think i look pretty good with my luscious hair like this." says edd while brushing his hair. After he's done grooming himself he then goes downstairs to have his breakfast and maybe do all the chores his parents left him for the day.

Meanwhile in the deep part of the cul-de-sac, A little bit more further from the construction site is the Park N Flush where different kinds of trailers are parked their. One specific trailer is the home of the infamous Kankers. They're the 'Baddest Girls' in the cul-de-sac. The Kanker sisters are a bunch of troublemakers. They cause fear in every hearts wherever they go. The eldest kanker's name is Lee, she's an aggressive one with the brains of course. She always gets what she wants (well except for Eddy), The Second born kanker is Marie. Marie is more aggressive than Lee when it comes to flirting with her 'boyfriend', she likes nothing more than to be with Double D, she also likes to paint and draw. Art was always Marie's passion but she doesn't let her sisters know about this talent of hers, why? because she 's scared that she might be called 'Soft' for doing such things and it's not a kankerish thing to do, she has to keep her bad image after all. The last born kanker is May. She's the sweetest out of the three. Although her sisters tease her a lot and call her names like stupid, bucky, toothache etc she's still caring for them. She prefers the tallest of the Eds, Ed (or big Ed as she calls him).

As Lee wakes up from her beauty sleep she notices that her sisters are still resting, she then goes to the bathroom to fix her hair, brush her teeth and change clothes, after that she gets a bucket near the toilet, you're gonna ask "why is there a bucket in the bathroom?" , they us it in rainy seasons 'cause their roof has holes, anyway, she fills the bucket with cold water.

Lee approached her sleeping sisters. "Rise and shine sleepyheads!" She says while pouring the cold water to Marie and May.

"W-what the H-hell L-l-lee?!" May says while shivering

"Y-yeah, what G-gives Lee?! It's S-sunday! Why'd ya W-wake us up on a f-fucking S-sunday?!" Asks Marie while clenching her fist and looking at Lee.

"We've got chores to do, I can't do it all on my own you Idiot" Says Lee while going back to the bathroom. Lee then returned the bucket to its place where she took it.

After the prank Lee did to her sisters Marie proceeded to the bathroom to dry up of course and also do other girly stuff while May used the bathroom they had downstairs to also get cleaned up. Meanwhile in the kitchen Lee is preparing their meal for them to eat. Out of the three sisters, Lee really knows how to cook. The cooking shows she's been watching really paid off. She even made up her own dish, she calls it the "Le Bacon and Le Egg special" but in reality it's just fried bacon and egg. Marie and May finished prepping up, Lee is also done making their breakfast.

"Yo Girls! Breakfast is ready!" Shouted Lee.

"Finally! I knew I should've made breakfast for today! You're too damn slow Lee" Says Marie while going down the stairs

"Heh, Don't start with me you witch. Last time you cooked eggs the yellow part got burned. I didn't even know you could do that to an egg!" Says Lee as she bursts out laughing.

May didn't say anything she just joined Lee as they made fun of their blue haired sister, Marie on the other hand was very furious when Lee commented on how bad her cooking was but her anger quickly turned to joy as she laughs along her sisters.

Marie and May made it to the table with Lee as they ate their breakfast.

Let's now go back to our smart friend. Double D finished all the chores his parents made for him, he already ate breakfast and he even cleaned the house.

"What a very great way to start the morning." Says Double D while sitting down a chair

"I wonder what my friends are doing at this moment? Better check on them" Says Edd but he then talks to himself

'Don't move a muscle Eddward. You've done amounts of work this morning. Get some rest first. Just call them over to your house.' he says to himself.

"What a great Idea Eddward! I will do as you say and just call them over to study!" Says Double D. He grabs his cellphone and calls Eddy and Ed over to hang out.

Just a few minutes after the call, Edd heard loud knocks. He then goes to his door and open it only to find his two best friends standing. The Tallest in all of the three is Ed. Ed is by far the strongest of them all. He has his striped shirt with his trademark green jacket on, beside him is Eddy the shortest one in the group. He is the 'Leader' of the eds and he's always active when it comes to scams. Double D is the smartest one, he designs and makes their scams and makes sure it's fool proof but so far all of Eddy's scams always go horribly wrong. "Good morning gentlemen! Please come in." says Double D as he welcomes his friends inside his home.

"Hiya Double D!" says ed with a goofy look on his face.

"Hey Sock head, what's up?" say Eddy as he and Ed take a seat on the couch. "Have you thought of a scam yet smarty pants?"

"What scam Eddy?" Asks Double D with an angry tone of voice. Edd now looks at Eddy Menacingly and says "I thought we three agreed never to scam the kids ever again?! Haven't we had enough of what happend last time?!" He sort of yelled at Eddy with his last statement.

Eddy quickly noticed Double D's change of emotions. 'From friendly to angry that fast? what the hell' Eddy says to himself.

"Yo Double D chill. I was just kidding!" Says Eddy. "What's with you? getting all angry and shit."

"I'm truly sorry Eddy. It wasn't my intention to yell. I kind of like having other kids interact with us instead of chasing us around because of our failed scams. I am real..." before Edd could finish his sentence Ed butts in and gives Eddy and Edd a bear hug

"Enough fighting my friends!" Says Ed as he hugs his two best friends tightly.

"Ed, I-I can't breathe!" Says Double D

"Lumpy! Let go of me!" Eddy says while trying to get out of the clutches of Ed. Ed finally lets go of his friends and again he just smiles goofily. After Double D and Eddy catch their breath they immediately went upstairs to Edd's room to do their homework.

 ***So this is my first fanfic! Expect me to do more :D I'll definitely update this soon. I have sooooo much ideas for the next chapter! Give me reviews guys and be nice loool.***


	2. Ch1 - Another normal day

***Here's the first chapter! btw I appreciate the views guys. You don't know how happy i am seeing many views on my first fic. I know it's not much but thanks guys! :D Hope you guys enjoy this one. Cheers! :)***

 ***Guys if you encounter the word 'Double Dy, well that's suppose to be Eddy, I get private messages like 'wtf is a double dy?' It's kinda my fault. xD I used the 'find and replace' thingy. I tried to replace 'Edd' with 'Double D' but I noticed that 'Eddy' also has the Edd in it. So yep, It's my fault. I'll fix this asap.*  
**

5:30 AM. Monday. Double D was already up fixing his bed. He was already awake before his alarm clock went off. *beep beep* the alarm made loud annoying beeping noises when Double D quickly grabbed it and turned it off.

"Ha! I beat you again Mr. Clock." Double D always beats his clock, like everyday. "Well, the early bird gets the worm as father always says" said Double D while holding his alarm clock. He then puts it down and proceeds to his morning routine. After he's finished grooming himself in the bathroom Double D went downstairs towards the kitchen to get some breakfast and as usual sticky notes were located in the fridge. Double D, being the obedient and perfect son that he is, grabbed the note which read 'Dear Eddward, Please take out the garbage and kindly buy some food of your choice later after school. We'll be away for a month Eddward. Stay safe. Love Mom.'

Double D lets out a sigh knowing he wouldn't be able to see his parents for a month. He imagines himself being alone again for a month, that made Double D feel very bad. So bad he just didn't feel like having breakfast anymore, he just proceeded to do the chore his mother stated in the sticky note. He grabbed all of the garbage bag inside the house and placed it in the garbage bin in front of their house. 'It quiet. Too quiet.' He then notices a figure watching from a distance. He has a feeling that the figure is a girl. He also had a feeling that the girl knew he'd take out the garbage. Let us identify who the girl is. This girl was wearing a black shirt with sleeves torn off, green pants and wearing a black converse. Her blue hair was very noticable from where Double D was standing and he definitely knew who the girl was. Yes, you guessed it. It was no other than Marie Kanker.

'Oh my, this isn't good.' says Double D as he talks to himself 'that is she even doing here? and why is she up so early? I know she's not the type of person to get excited to go to school. Hmmm. Interesting.'

Marie approaches him, she walks in a very slow way, like when a predator finally found its prey. She seems very excited to see Double D early in the morning on the other hand Double D was frozen in place. For some reason he can't move, he was also shaking in fear.

'Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! What should I do? She's coming. Why now?! Why me?!' Again he says to himself as Marie is now Standing right in front of him.

"Hi'ya muffin! I missed ya so much. I wasn't able to find you yesterday. Where were ya?" Says Marie as she bites her lower lip after saying her last statement to look more seductive.

"Uh, hi M-marie." Double D replied, he's still shaking in fear. He knows he's going to regret his next response, he gulps and says "I-I was busy yesterday, m-may I ask w-why you were finding me in the first place?"

Marie always found Double D attractive when he's scared like that, she move closer to Double D, her face an inch away from his. She then gently placed her head right beside his head and whispers "Like what I've said I just missed ya."

"I-I am very flattered that you missed m-my presence m-marie but I'm afra..." before Double D could finish his sentence Marie suddenly hugged him tight. Maybe a bit tighter that how Ed hugs him.

"You are SO cute Double D!" Says Marie as she hugs Double D and began spinning.

"Oh dear lord! I can't breathe!" Double D yelled but Marie didn't loosen up.

After a few minutes of spinning and hugging Marie finally lets go. Double D was on the ground trying to breath. He was very weakened by the 'Death hug' that Marie gave him. Marie then gets something from her pocket. To Double D's surprise it was a lipstick. She then applies it to her lips.

"Pucker up Muffin!" She says while doing a kissing motion in front of Double D.

"No! Please! Have mercy Marie!" says Double D who was literally like crawling backwards. As he backs up he finds his door behind him, he grabs the knobs and turns it but before he could open the door Marie quickly grabbed him. Her grip was very tight, he knew he couldn't escape, he knew he was too weak to break her hold. He was shaking even more than before and sweating like a mofo. Double D couldn't believe what he did next. He stopped trying to escape. He just quit and he felt like surrendering to her. He stopped resisting and just closed his eyes and he hoped that some miracle will happen. It made it easier for Marie as her lips slowly reaching his face, only a few inches away before Double D's face becomes a collection of kiss marks when suddenly she felt something vibrating in her pocket and at the same time a music plays (The music was My chemical romance – Dead).

"God fucking damn it!" She yells and lets go of Double D. She reached in her pocket and takes out her cell phone. It was a flip phone, an old school model. She opens and answered it. "Yo? Whattup? Marie Speaking. Yes. This is the worst fucking time to be calling May" she exclaims.

Double D was relieved. He didn't believe in miracles but he will never forget this miracle that happened to him today. He lets out a sigh and just smiles. 'No, this is the perfect time for you to have a phone call. May, I have to thank you for interrupting your sister.' He says in his mind.

"I'm sorry Muffin but I have to go now. You owe me those kisses okay?" She says while smiling devilishly.

Double D didn't say a word. He just stood there. Again he found himself frozen in place. 'Why does this always happen?' he says to himself.

Marie noticed that Double D was very scared of her which made her laugh. After she finishes having 'fun' with her 'boyfriend' she then turns around and walks away from Double D. Seeing Marie walk away made Double D very happy, he also turns around and walked towards his door when he heard Marie's voice.

"Hey Oven Mitt! I'll see you in school!" After shouting this statement at double D she then blew a kiss. Double D dodged the kiss like it was a deadly bullet and went inside his house as he prepares himself for 8 hours of dodging Marie Kanker at Peach Creek jr. high.

It's been 2 hours after the incident with Marie occurred. It was now 7:40 AM, School starts at 8:30. After taking a bath and getting dressed he puts on his striped tie and grabs his bag and walks to school.

Meanwhile at the trailer park the sisters is also getting ready for school. Lee and May were already dressed and they're waiting on Marie. The blue haired girl was taking her time in the shower thinking of her 'Oven Mitt' when she heard Lee's voice in a very angry tone.

"YO MARIE! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE SHOWER NOW! WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" says Lee.

"Can it Lee! You're not even gonna attend class, you're just gonna skip!" Marie replied while she showers.

"Damn that girl, May! Let's get out of here. I don't want the boiler room to be chilly when we get there" Says lee as she gets out of the door.

"Coming Lee!" says May to the Eldest. Before she could leave the trailer she shouted something first to Marie.

"Hey Marie! We're going to school now! Just catch up with us if you can!" She says. May then slams the trailer door. The impact was felt in the bathroom upstairs where Marie was drying her hair up.

"Damn it! They already left. Stupid Lee, Stupid May! UGH!" Says Marie as she combs her hair. After fixing her hair she then goes to their closet and wears her Monday attire. She always wears this on Monday. A black number 20 San Antonio Spurs jersey, for bottoms she wore grey jeans with some torn cloth designs near the knee section and she wears her usual black converse. She glances over the clock, it was already 8:23.

"Great, you're late again." She says to herself. She then looks at herself in the mirror.

"Hair? Check! Monday Attire? Check! Bag?" says Marie. She knew she was already late so she didn't put effort on finding her bag, She couldn't find her usual bag instead she took her old bag, a jansport one with a black color and pink skulls as designs. "Bag? Check! Alright! Let's go to school then!"

9:40. The bell rang indicating the first subject was over, The Eds are walking in the hall and were talking about some things.

"I hate English class. Mrs. Javier is such a horrible teacher!" says Eddy angrily.

"Why do you hate it Eddy? I for one love English class. It enriches our vocabulary" Says Double D with a smile on his face and his hand on Eddy's shoulders.

"It's because you're a dork sock head!" He says and starts laughing loudly.

Ed couldn't resist seeing his short friend almost busting his gut laughing, He then proceeded to laugh along with him but Double D didn't find it funny. He thought to himself that the word 'dork' is inappropriate to say to another person.

"Well that's not a very good thing to say Eddy. Haven't we had enough of that nickname?" Says Double D while looking at this short friend.

Ed and Eddy stopped laughing after hearing Double D's last comment, their laughter turned to an awkward silence.

"Double D is right Eddy." Says Ed breaking the silence. "We shouldn't use that nickname anymore, It brings back horrible memories of the past. How about we turn over a new leaf and we get ready for what the future has in store for us..." He says. He then grabbed his friends and hugged them tightly and finishing his sentence "Together!" Double D and Eddy were breathless as Ed locks them in a bear hug but they were surprised by the words that came out of Ed's mouth. Ed then releases them both dropping his two best friends on the ground. They both stand up immediately.

"Ed that was a very nice thing to say, I really like the 'turn over a new leaf' idiom." Says Double D as he is very impressed by his friends sudden intelligent comments.

"Thanks Doubl..." Ed was didn't bother finishing his sentence when he saw a poster near the cafeteria. "Mashed Potato Monday!" He says very excitedly and with his tongue out, drooling.

"I know it was too good to be true" Says Double D scratching his head.

"Whatever. Let's get to our next class let's just get this over with already." Says Eddy as he grabs Ed in the ear and drags him with him. Double D quickly follows his friends to their next class which is Biology.

Meanwhile at the boiler room the Kanker sister's were having a blast. The sisters were always playing hooky, the reason is because they want to 'plan' how to get their 'boyfriends' to fall in love with them but so far their plans fail, why? because their plan always involves strength. Yes they may be stronger than the Eds but they don't think about the plan thoroughly.

Lee was painting her nails while Marie and May are reading last months edition of 'Girly girls' magazine

"Oooh! I like this one! Do you think this one will get Big Ed to notice me, Marie?" She asks as she points at a lemon colored blouse with a fuchsia skirt.

"I doubt it! Why do you even like that big lump? He's too stupid, even for you May." says Marie as she laughs at her younger sister.

"Ha! Good one Marie!" Lee says. She then cackles with Marie. Poor May just sat there when she answered at her Older sisters insult.

"At least we're both stupid! That means we were made for each other" May says in her dreamy tone of voice.

"Whatever you say blondie" Says Lee as she continued to paint her nails.

It was now 11:40. The bell rang and it was now Lunch time! Everyone's favorite time. The Eds are walking in the hall when suddenly Kevin and Rolf appears. Kevin was still a teasing jerk to the Eds but he is now friendlier to them while Rolf, Well Rolf has been their friend since Season 1 Episode 1 so there's not much to say about Rolf.

"What's up dorks?" Says Kevin as he clenched his fist and punched all three of the Eds on the shoulder. It wasn't a very strong punch, It was more of a fist bump tap.

"Nothing much shovel chin" replied Eddy. "We're just headed for the cafeteria, I heard they're serving mac and cheese, my favorite!" Says Eddy in a very happy tone.

"Yeah Kevin! They're also gonna serve Mashed Potatoes!" Says Ed "I'm going to get extra extra gravy on mine!" He says while joining Eddy as he drools thinking about how many bowls of gravy he's gonna consume.

"Anyway... Would you two gentlemen care to join us for lunch?" Double D asks but Rolf and Kevin shook their heads.

"No thanks man, we've got things that needs to be done. Fucking Geometry and stuff." Says Kevin as he puts his both arms inside his pockets.

"Like what Kevin boy said, It's a shame that we cannot join you Ed boys. I shall bring Nana's largest yam and we shall feast on it like wild rodents on a summer day next time we meet. Yes?" Says rolf while patting Double D's back as if trying to comfort him.

"It's quite alright Rolf. I understand. I am actually quite proud of you both. At least you value your Education, unlike somebody I know." Double D says as he looks at Ed and Eddy. His two best friends were confused as to why Double D was glaring at them but ignored him quickly as they thought about the food being served it the cafeteria. As the three eds walk towards the cafeteria, Kevin and Rolf proceeded to the Library to finish their assignments. Ed grabbed 3 plates of mashed potatoes, Eddy grabbed 4 plates of his favorite Mac & cheese while Double D has his own lunch. A slice of his mother's left over carrot cake and one shiny red apple. As they eat their respective meals happily the three boys bonded while it was still lunch time. They talked about school, girls, the new episode of one piece and other boy stuff. As much as they enjoyed talking to each other the happiness ended when the Kanker sisters moved towards their table. Once the three sisters were at their table they all sat next to their respective 'boyfriends'.

"Hi big Ed!" Says May as she holds Ed's hand tightly.

"AH! The mutant alien is holding me Double D! It's going to suck my brain juice!" yells Ed. He tries to pull his hand but May holds it even tighter.

Meanwhile Marie moves closer to Double D and says "I told you you'd see me again." He then gives Double D a wink. "You still owe me kisses Oven mitt" she whispers.

"I'm s-sorry Marie but I don't recall myself o-owing you anything." says Double D as he starts to sweat like he usually does when he's near girls or when he talks to girls.

"I love it when you play hard to get!" Screams Marie and puts on lipstick. Double D is terrified and tried to run away but Marie quickly grabbed his wrist. "Oh no you dont!" she says. "You're not gonna escape my smooches this time Muffin!"

"N-n-no M-marie! I'm b-beggi.." Marie kissed him roughly, Double D didn't even have a chance finishing his sentence. She smothers her lips against his. As May and Marie have fun with their lovers Lee approached Eddy.

"Watcha doin boys? Did ya miss us?" Says Lee as she grabs Eddy's shirt and pull him closer to her.

"Kankers." whispers Eddy. "Why don't you get lost Kankers! You're making me lose my appetite!" says Eddy while he grinds his teeth in anger.

"Aww, I love it when you act tough shorty" Lee says. She then touches Eddy's hair and plays with it. Eddy didn't like what Lee was doing. He was shaking in anger and in fear, His face was as red as a dodgeball and his fist are so clenched that his veins are starting to appear. Lee took notice and just annoys him more.

"Woah take it easy. You're looking like a jalapeño, shorty haha!" she laughs at her own joke. Her sisters obviously found it funny. They stopped whatever it is what they're doing and laughed with their Eldest sister. Their laughs can be heard by the entire cafeteria. It echoed very well in the medium sized room. It was like a cackle of a witch. The other kids including the Eds were terrified, they weren't able to do anything, the Kankers were just too damn scary. After the laughing stopped the sisters looked at the Eds menacingly.

"I guess that's enough love for one day. We'll see you lover boys tomorrow" Says Lee as she gives the Eds a thumbs up.

"Bye boys!" Says the sisters in unison and before they left.

"I hate those fucking girls" Says Eddy as he spits on the ground.

"Me too Eddy! Those monsters will take us to their cave one day and then eat our hearts and intestines! I don't want that to happen Eddy!" Says Ed as he gave Eddy a huge hug.

"Speak for yourselves gentlemen, I am covered with kiss marks!" Double D says "Excuse me for a bit, I need to wash this, this, FILTH!" He says as he rushed to the boys bathroom to clean himself up. After a few minutes of tidying up he then rejoins his friends.

They were headed for their final class which is History, as they walked towards their room. It was exactly 3:30 when they arrived but the teacher wasn't there yet which means they have time to get into 'study' mode, well, at least for Double D. History class was composed of 8 students. Ed, Double D, Eddy, Johnny, Plank, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz. They're seated at their designated seat (they have seating arrangements) as the teacher walks in and greets the children. The kids immediately greeted her back.

"Alright before we get started I would like to inform you that there will be a new student in our class." She says as she heads towards the door

"What the? A new student? Teach are you cereal?" Asks Eddy in a very rude way.

"I assure you Eddy, she is not a 'New' student. I think you know her very well." She says as she opens the door. Their eyes widen and everyone was just shaking in fear. Everyone in the room was in shock who it was, It was no other than Marie Kanker.

"Oh my. Why must I share history class with my torturer." whispers Double D.

'Do not mind her Eddward, Just focus on your studies.' Double D is now talking with himself. "I guess you're right, Focus EddwardEddward, Focus. Don't let Marie distract you" He says. Everybody knows, hell, even the teachers know that Double D is one smart student. He was the only kid who really enjoys going to school. With that being said he wouldn't want anything or anyone including Marie to get in the way of his studying.

"Okay Marie, you can sit right uhm.. Maybe beside Eddward. Take that seat over there on his left." Says the teacher. Marie got excited upon hearing Double D's name as she went to take her seat she glanced at his 'boyfriend'. She gave the 'I'm coming for you later' stare and Double D knows that she's going to get him sooner or later.

"Darn teacher. Why'd she let her seat here? No matter, I need to concentrate." Again Double D talks to himself as the lesson of their teacher finally begins.

It's 4:15 pm, 40 minutes has passed and Marie was feeling a little bit bored. 'What the hell is she even blabbering about? I give up' she thought to herself. She then faces her boyfriend, staring at him seems to make her very happy and well, a little bit amorous.

"Damn Double D, you are a hotie." she says. Suddenly everyone started to giggle but that giggle quickly turned to a loud laughter. She accidentally said it aloud. Marie was embarrassed, she turned red from embarrassment and at the same time anger. Marie was known to be very violent, she was ready to inflict pain to all the kids who laughed and made fun of her but before she could stand up and yell Double D said something.

"I appreciate that compliment Marie. Thank you." Says Double D. The laughter turned to confusion, in their minds they were like 'Double D what on earth are you saying?!' they were wondering why would he even like a compliment especially coming from Marie. Silence covered the room, The teacher smiled at Double D and continued with her lesson.

"Hey." whispered Marie to Double D. "Thanks" She says as her cheeks to a light shade of red from blushing.

Double D noticed she was blushing but didn't exactly paid attention to it. "No need to thank me. I know you're going to use violence to silence everyone up. Violence doesn't solve anything Marie, you should remember that." He says in a very normal when he talks to Marie or other girls he can't find the right words to say and just chokes but this time it's different. Double D is the kind of person who sees goodness in everything and everyone, even the Kankers. The words that came out of his mouth shocked Marie. She couldn't even think of a response to what he said. She just looked away from him and concentrated on her notebook and scribbled all over the back page.

The bell rang and school is officially over for the day. The kids in Peach Creek ran towards the exit as fast as they can. The Eds are currently walking and talking when Eddy brought up the incident that happend earlier.

"What is wrong with you Sock head? Why would you even say thank you to a kanker?! She would've died of embarrassment earlier!" Says Eddy yelling at Double D.

"Okay Eddy, 1. There is nothing is wrong with me. 2. Saying thank you to a compliment is a must! especially if it came from a girl. and 3. One couldn't die of embarrassment, you're exaggerating." Says Double D while putting his hand on Eddy's shoulder.

"Whatever you dork. Let's just go home. I wanna lay back and watch One piece."says Eddy as he shoves Double D's hand away from him.

"I want to watch the Invasion of Mutant Werewolves from planet zorglar!" Ed says very excitedly

"Alright gentlemen let's not dawdle anymore." Says double D as the three Eds raced out the door and went to their respective homes.

 ***Okay guys that's chapter 2. I think this chapter is, how should I say it, Horrible xD I dunno maybe it's just me. Leave me reviews of what you guys think! :D I'll make sure to update this ASAP. Have a good one guys! :)***


	3. Ch2 - Unexpected

***Okay, so in this chapter I've come up with something (i dunno if it's something you guys would like xD) This is gonna be a short chapter, there's so much work to be done in school, so, I think it might take me a few days to update you guys on chapter 4. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. Peace! :)***

* * *

Every kid in the cul-de-sac is probably doing their homework after a busy day in school, well, almost everyone. At the trailer park where the Kanker sisters are just chilling. Lee is on the couch watching her favorite tv show while May is reading her girly girl magazines. The two girls enjoyed their free time while the blue haired girl was in their room upstairs. Their bed wasn't exactly that big but all three of them always find a way to sleep on it comfortably. She was lying on the bed thinking about the events that happened earlier specially the one that what Double D said.

'I know you're going to use violence to silence everyone up. Violence doesn't solve anything Marie, you should remember that.' She thinks as he rolls over to her left side. "Why the fuck do I still think about what HE said? I'm a kanker! A kanker's specialty is violence! That's the kanker way." she says loudly while rolling over to her right side facing the wall. Lee heard Marie and got curious what she was doing so she sneakily went upstairs and gently sits in the chair. Meanwhile Marie fights off her thoughts of Double D and what he said but she just can't. She kept thinking that maybe Double D was kinda right suddenly she heard the chair move, Marie quickly turned around and much to her surprise it was Lee.

"What the fuck are you doing here Lee?! How long have you been sitting there?" She says blushing out of embarrassment, she then grabs her black pillow with a pink colored cover with skulls and yells "UGH!"

The eldest kanker noticed that her sister was a little bit glum. Lee walks towards their bed and sits on the edge. "What? This is my room too you witch, and what the hell is wrong with you? What's with the 'that's the kanker way' thing you were yelling?" Lee asks.

"I don't want to talk about it man" Marie says still with her pillow in her face. "It's complicated."

"Ok then." Says Lee as she stands up and attempts to walk out the door. Lee grabs the knob and turns it.

"Wait!" yells Marie before Lee could open the door. "Can I ask you something first Lee?" says Marie sitting up.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Says Lee. She lets go of the knob and she joins her blue haired sister in their bed. As soon as Lee sit beside Marie there was an awkward silence for like a minute and Lee decides to break the silence. "What's bothering you Marie?" asks Lee.

Marie let's out a big sigh "Did it ever occur to you that us bullying the Eds is what caused them to be afraid of us, not just the Eds ,that includes the other kids. Lee, did you ever think that bullying or us resorting to violence is the reason why nobody wants to be our friend?" asks Marie. "We've been harassing the kids for how many years now, I dunno 2 years?" As Marie went on tears dropped from her eyes "Lee, I want to change! I want to change how I treat the other kids, school, you guys and I also want to change how I treat Double D. Maybe the kanker way isn't good for us Lee. " says Marie, she's still tearing up, shaking and there's a right amount of mucus coming right out her nose.

Seeing her sister cry shocked Lee because she has never seen Marie this sad before, also Marie isn't the 'sharing of feelings' type of girl so that makes Lee more shocked. Lee then placed her left hand of Marie's right shoulder as she tries to comfort and calm Marie down.

"Marie, The kanker way is all we've got. For me, I wouldn't care what anybody else thinks about me. The kanker way maybe isn't good enough for you but it is to me." Says Lee in a serious tone. She thought that Lee would understand her. Marie looks at her older sister with disappointment. Lee then continued "But, you on the other hand can do whatever you want. If you want to change so much then change. I wouldn't care if you become a do gooder Marie, you're a kanker, and more importantly you're my sister. I would support you even if you're a goddamn gang leader " Lee says laughing. Marie couldn't resist laughing with her sister. Lee then removes her hand on Marie's shoulders and just hugs her. Marie hugs her sister back.

"I love you, ya fucking witch." says Lee giggling at her joke.

"Yeah, I love you too, redhead." Marie says smiling from ear to ear. She was so happy that her sister helped her out.

"One more thing Marie, If you're planning to treat your man less aggressively we're still gonna treat our man like what we always treat them, got it?" Says Lee while grinning.

"Whatever." Says Marie rolling her eyes. She looks at the wall clock, it was already nine pm "Shit. Imma cook dinner now Lee, just wait for it. Got it redhead?" says Marie as she scurried to make dinner.

"Yeah yeah." Says Lee walking down the stairs.

After a few minutes of cooking Marie called her sisters over to the table.

"Ladies, i present to you _hot-dog sur un bâton_ " saysMarie as she placed 3 plates on the table.

"What the.. It's just hotdog on a stick!" May says holding her food and smelling it.

"Exactly." Says Marie grinning. "Don't complain buckie, just eat your _hot-dog sur un bâton_ "

The sisters ate their dinner happily although they fought afterwards when they can't decide who'll wash the dishes but Lee and Marie always team up in the end and let May do all of the dishes. After the dishes were done, the house was clean and their homework was partially done the three girls went to bed. Lee was on the left side of the bed with her white pillow. Marie was in the middle with her own pillow (it's described earlier so.. yeah.) while May stayed on the right side of the bed with her 'fairly odd parents' pillow(that's where Marie and Lee got the insult buckie(or short for bucktooth) from). Lee turned off the lights and they quickly dosed off.

Going to school wasn't usually in Marie's daily plan but she is serious and ready to change her ways. She got up from bed exactly five in the morning. She made breakfast for herself and her sisters and after that she has taken her bath and got dressed in her usual black tee with torn off sleeves with green pants. It is also in Marie's daily routine to wear her make up, a decent amount of eyeliner and some foundation will do the trick, she also put on her favorite perfume, crankshaft #5. She glances at the wall clock to see the time is seven forty-five am.

"Enough time to get to school early." She says in a jolly manner. 'also an early time to see my Oven mitt.' she thinks as she turns the knob but before she could open the door she heard Lee

"Hey, wait for us you witch" Yells Lee while hurrying down the stairs with May. With them being together they got to school exactly eight in the morning. Lee and May were headed for the boiler room while Marie went to her first class which is art class. Like what i've said, Marie has a thing for art, it's her talent.

Time flew by fast, It was now eleven forty. The bell rang and it is now lunch time. The Eds walked down the hall to proceed to the cafeteria. Double D was talking about how their science project is going to be a good one.

"As you can see gentlemen, our 'taal volcano' model get a high amount of recognition coming from the teachers. I imagine us getting extra high grades for our efforts and.." Double D was cut off by Eddy who placed a paper inside his mouth.

"That was.. rude.." Says Double D as he removes the piece of paper in his mouth. While the Eds are walking they happen to stumble upon the Kankers.

"Hi boys! Would you like to eat lunch together again?" Says Lee approaching Eddy.

"As if we'd ever join you!" Yells Eddy.

"Hiya big Ed" Says May now very close to Ed who was so scared he didn't even answer May. He just stood there, shaking.

Like Ed, Double D was also frightened by the presence of the Kankers specially Marie. Marie approached.

"Hi Double D." Said Marie in a calm manner. She didn't try to forcefully kiss him or even hug him made Double D curious as to what is going on.

"Listen Double D, I'm truly sorry for what I've caused to you guys. All the bullying, the forced kissing, amorous acts. Again I'm sorry. I really am. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." Normally Double D would've run when in front of her tormentor by now but Marie's sudden change of attitude surprised him.

He was stunned. He didn't know what to say, when he heard Eddy screaming at him.

"Don't be fooled sock head! They're just tricking ya! They don't want to be friends, she just wants you to lower your guard and then she'll attac.." He was cut off by Lee who pulls Eddy closer to him and did a smooching face which made the shortest of the Eds quiet.

"Shut your trap will ya shorty? Hey Double D! What's it gonna be? Are you gonna forgive my sister or what?" Says Lee as he let's go of Eddy.

Double D didn't know what to do or what to say. He had his face down. His mind was blank. He searched deep inside his inner self to find the answer to the whole situation that's happening right before him. After a minute of him being silent his head was finally up again. 'Okay Eddward. Just state what you feel' he talks to himself. He knew his response is needed and He also knew that what he was going to say next, well, let's just say he might regret it.

* * *

 ***Okay guys so it's 11:40 pm here in the Philippines. I need some rest xD Again, this one is kinda short. I'm kinda busy with school work and stuff so I'm sorry if this is too short for you guys. Again, I'll give you guys chapter 4 as soon as I'm done with projects and shit :D aight. Peace!**


	4. Ch3 - Weird

**Sorry for the long wait guys. It's finals week and it's finally fucking term break. I can now focus on my fanfic and my deviantart xD anyway I hope you guys enjoy this one, thanks for the support and views! :D gimme reviews ples. I'm learning so much from you guys. oh btw it's my birthday today so im gonna try my best to make this extra special. so yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

As the three sisters and The two Eds were waiting for Double D's answer there's complete silence in the halls. Double D was very very confused, he was wondering if he would consider Marie's apology.

"Don't be scared man. I won't hurt ya, not anymore." Marie says smiling at him. Double D noticed her smile. It was that smile, Marie's genuine and real smile that made him smile back. He always found Marie to be beautiful, from the very first day that he saw Marie. He wasn't attracted and he didn't have feelings for her but the way he looked at her was just like a lover in a movie. Double D's smile faded away as he thinks of an answer. Marie's smile also disappeared as she thought that it was her fault he is having a hard time thinking of an answer, Marie also took notice of how terrified Double D still is.

After 5 minutes of them being quiet, Marie, now looking down at the floor and also with a disappointed look on her face was now ready to leave. She's very embarrassed of what she was doing, apologizing and shit when she saw a hand, Double D's hand to be exact. His hand was raised, it's like he wants to shake hands with Marie.

"I can't hold any grudge against you, especially not against a woman who asks forgiveness for her actions." Says Double D still shaking a little bit caused by nervousness when near girls. "Let's put this all behind us and how about we start over?"

Marie blushed and smiled as she reached Double D's hand and shakes it. "You really are the 'perfect' man. Y'know that, right?" says Marie. Double D couldn't help but blush and smile back at her when she said that.

"soooo I guess I'll see you later?" asks Marie.

"Uhm.. O-okay.." Double D replied. Although Marie and him made up he was still shaking. 'Stop shaking Eddward. You and Marie are friends now, no need to be terrified' he says to himself.

"Double D." Marie says.

"Y-yes? What is it?" Double D replied.

"Can you let go of my hand? We're gonna be late" Says Marie. Double D noticed that he had not let go of Marie's hand yet and quickly removed his hand from hers. His face was going red from the embarrassment and just grabbed his two bestfriends and just ran to their room where English class was being held, on the other had Marie was smiling from ear to ear, her sisters took notice.

"Look at you! Looking all goofy and shit." Says Lee as she chuckles.

"Yeah! Why are you smiling like that? It's not like Double D asked you on a date or something." Says May, she may seem angry but deep inside she's very happy for her sister. May was always a sucker when it comes to love, regardless who it was inlove she would always go gaga over the couple.

"What? Are you jealous? My man talked and became friends with me. HA! In your faces you witches." Says Marie mocking her sisters as they each went to their first class. Marie skipped towards room 301 which is art class while Lee and May stayed at the boiler room.

After three classes have passed it is now lunch time and as usual the Eds hurried to get to the cafeteria. The caf is serving cheeseburgers and fries but the Eds have their own lunches made by their parents, well, except for Double D. Eddy has been silent. He couldn't believe that Double D and Marie would actually be friends. It sickens him to see his bestfriend shake hands with a kanker. Double D watched his friend look at him menacingly while eating.

"Uhm Eddy? Is something wrong?" Asks Double D while he opens his paper bag with his lunch. He made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with an orange and orange juicebox. He takes a bite out of his sandwich and stares at Eddy with a curious look on his face. Eddy, being the hard-boiled guy that he is, believes that Double D is very very wrong about his action this time.

"Shut up! You don't know what you did, did you?!" Yelled Eddy. Double D became even more confused than before. He didn't know what he did that made Eddy so angry. "I knew it, you don't even fucking know!" again Eddy yelled.

"Language Eddy." Says Double D while waving his index finger. "Anyway why are you expressing your anger towards me? I didn't even do anything horrific today. Well except when I had an 98 on our english quiz. That was pretty horrible." he says.

"Don't talk to me you Kanker-sorry-accepter!" Eddy yelled. He was now getting very furious. His face was rade and he was shaking heavily.

"I didn't know that was a word now Eddy. What's the matter with accepting an apology? I think Marie meant it when she said she was sorry." Said Double D in a calm manner. "I for one think it's a good idea. Marie looks like a nice girl i think." he says as he slightly blushed.

"Why on earth are you blushing?! Don't tell me you like her sock head 'cause i swear, I will physically hurt yo.." Before Eddy could spit out his last word he felt a tap on his back. Eddy had a bad feeling about this but still turned around and it turns out to be Marie.

"Oh, h-hey b-b-blue hehe. Didn't see y-you come here." says Eddy while trembling in fear.

Marie didn't like anyone who bullied her 'boyfriend'. She would always hold back her anger when Kevin was picking on Double D. She just couldn't handle the sight of her man being picked on.

"Hey shorty, physically hurt who? I didn't quite hear that part clear" Says Marie while she cracks her hands (making that ccrrk noise or something xD) which made Eddy even more scared. He then decided to run away from their table, away from Marie. Ed and Double D couldn't help but just laugh, Marie laughed along as well.

"You didn't have to scare him out of the cafeteria you know" says Double D smiling at Marie "But thanks, I guess Eddy couldn't easily forget about the whole apology situation."

"Oh, no problem. That's what friends are for right?" Marie says while she sits with the two Eds. Upon hearing the word "friend" come out of Marie's mouth surprised him but he just kept it to himself.

"Sup Ed?" greeted Ed in a normal fashion.

"Hi blue!" Ed greeted back. Double D was shocked. Normally Ed would've ran when Marie talked to him or worse even sit with them.

"Uhm Ed? You do know who you're talking to right?" Asks Double D.

"Yeah! It's blue!" Says his jolly friend. Double D seemed happy that everything was going fine and alright with his friends, well, atleast one of his friends anyway.

'Wow, I can't believe this. Ed is actually being friendly to a kanker.' Marie thought to herself. The three continued eating and finally finished their food "Sooo, Double D, are you.. going to be busy later after school?" she asks "Maybe we can get some, i dunno, ice cream or something" she says as she twirls her hair to make her look cute. Double D immediately thought of doing his homework in biology but spending time with a friend is also important.

'You can do your homework later Eddward, Accompany your friend to the ice cream shop' Double D says to himself. "Sure, i would love to go with you" he says. Marie couldn't contain her happiness and just hugs Double D. The hug was not too tight like the ones Marie pulled before. It was more of an adorable type of hug and although Double D had an issue with his hygiene back then he was more open to other people now, from time to time he uses alcohol for his hands but he wouldn't mind shaking or even hugging other people hence him accepting the hug. Marie didn't realize that he was hugging him for a very long amount of time. Her face became red as an apple and just ran outside. The events that happened made him giggle. The cafeteria opened and out comes Marie's head.

"See you later Oven mitt!". she yelled, as she was no longer in sight the entire cafeteria also yelled "Yieeeeee, Eddward and Marie, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" everyone had a good laugh at the joke including Double D. After lunch Ed and Double D went to their 4th class which is biology, it went well for Double D but for his two bestfriends, not so much. After two hours of lectures and seatworks, The Eds went to their final class which is Art class. As usual Ed seated at the right, Double D was in the middle and Eddy was on the left.

Eddy still didn't talk to Double D, for him, what he did earlier was really really bad and he wouldn't just let it slip. Ed saw and even felt like his friends are in a fight, obviously because they are not talking to each other. There was silence in the room.

"Excuse me but why don't you just forgive and forget Eddy? Marie said she was sorry and I think she means it. She has the confidence to even apologize in front of us, it has to mean something right?" says Double D breaking the silence as Eddy didn't react to what he said. "I guess you're not gonna have a normal conversation with me, okay then.." Double D just sighed and continued writing stuff in his notebook. Their tall friend couldn't stand to see his friends fight over something this little.

"Eddy I think you should put your pride aside and just forgive Marie and stop ignoring double D. He's our friend man." As Ed says this he stands up and hugs his friends, It was a pretty normal hug and he barely gives normal hugs to them. Eddy was shocked at what Ed said and he couldn't agree more.

"Alright, alright. I'll forgive Marie. I'm sorry man, maybe it's just hard for me 'cause all their bullying and tortures in the past.. but I've changed my mind. I'll give her another chance" says Eddy with a smile on his face. Double D couldn't help but smile back at his friend and hugs him. As soon as they end their conversation the teacher comes in and proceeded with the lecture.

The day finally ended, the kids including the Eds were planning to head on home when they bumped in to a group of lovely girls. "Hiya Eds!" says the sisters in unison.

"Kankers." Whispers Eddy. "What do you want now?" he asks. Marie then comes on forward. He then confronts Eddy and pulled him near her.

"I'm just gonna borrow my Oven mitt for a minute or two shorty." She says as she lets go of Eddy and walks towards Double D. She grabs his wrist and just pulled it and ran. "I'll give him back Eddy, I promise!" She yells and slowly Marie and Double D were no longer in sight. The remaining Eds and Kanker sisters were silent. May and Ed are smiling, why? They always thought that Marie and Double D make a good (and cute) couple while Lee and Eddy, well, they're not that happy about them being friends. They're sort of jealous. As the awkwardness grew the two groups of two made their way out of Peach creek jr. high without even talking to each other.

Meanwhile Marie and Double D were on their way to Bob's ice cream shop. Marie was literally talking non-stop. She's talking about how he dated this guy last year and ended up leaving him because she didn't like the way he dresses. 'Wow, Marie really dated a guy huh? I wonder what he looks like. What am I even thinking?' he says to himself. As they arrive at their destination they quickly grabbed a cone and picked the flavour of their choice. Marie got a strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup with skull sprinkles, yep, that definitely is a thing while double D got chocolate ice cream with marshmallows on top. They sat on a bench outside the shop.

'It's like we're going on a date' Marie thought to herself. She opened up a conversation with Double D. "sooo how was your day? I-I mean how was y-your day at school?" He noticed that Marie's voice was a little bit shaky.

"Are you okay Marie?" asks Double D as he takes a lick at his ice cream.

"Uhm yeah, yes I'm okay. I'm just happy.. and nervous 'cause you finally gave me a chance man. Thanks." She says smiling at him, Marie also takes a lick at her ice cream. Double D again noticed that Marie has such a nice voice, may be he's just noticing the good quality of Marie now , now that they're friends.

"No problem Marie, I'm glad that were friends now." He says smiling back at her.

"Pssh, stop it dude." Marie says as he slightly pushes Double D. "I mean I just can't believe it man. A guy like you being friends with a bully like me."

"Well, I for one think you're a great. Right now you're being a wonderful friend Marie, I think you're nice and fun and pretty and cute…" Double D stopped talking, his face turned a fairly dark shade of red. He didn't expect those words to come out of his mouth. "*cough* sorry about that. I was just uhm.. yeah.." he's lost for words. Double D is sweating and shaking because of what he said on the other hand Marie was enjoying every moment of it. She's blushing and at the same time smiling. Marie just went with it and just told a joke to avoid being seen by Double D blushing.

"What's the matter smarty pants? Cat got your tongue?" She says as she laughs at him but deep inside she was going crazy. 'Oh my gosh! He told me I was cute! OMG!' she says to herself. The time was now 6pm and it's time to head home. Marie didn't want to leave yet but she thought about how it was a school day tomorrow and she thought that Double D has assignments he needs to do. They both said their goodbyes and went home. When Marie arrived at the trailer park she was greeted with Lee yelling at her, asking her where they've been. Marie just ignored her, it was a good move because it would ruin her good mood. She went straight to bed and hugged her black pillow. This day was one of the best days she had. She went off to sleep with a huge smile on her face while Double D, doing his homework, couldn't remove Marie's image out of his head.

'Oh dear, why must I think about Marie in this hour? I need to get this done.' He thought to himself. He tried to scratch the thought of Marie out of his head but it failed. After a few minutes Double D was now done with his homework.

"This day just gets weirder and weirder" He says as he removes his has. His heart was pounding as a picture of Marie was forming inside his head. He had drank his milk and brushed his teeth and went off to bed. The cul-de-sac was now silent. The crickets were doing its thing, chirping. The moonlight shines on each house. The kids were fast asleep, dreaming of what the day has in store for them tomorrow.

* * *

 ***Okay I think this is a bit, i dunno, horrible. I think this chapter is freaking bad. Maybe it's just me. Leave reviews guys! I'll be making another chapter soon. Sorry if this chapter came out so late. Peace!***


	5. Ch4 - I like you

**Hi guys! This is the chapter 4 of my story! I'm sorry it's kind of late. I was thinking about how the story will go in the next chapters. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one! Cheers! :D (Btw I'll be including the other cul-de-sac kids next chapter so yep, See you guys then.)**

* * *

Friday, the most waited day by the cul-de-sac kids. It's the day everyone chills (even though all of them have classes) It is also the day to just slack off. Time check. It was now 6:30 in the morning; Marie was never this excited going to school. She was looking forward on going to school this day so she woke up very early. Being friends with Double D made her think about the wrong things she has done and she's willing to really change herself but as she thinks about how silly the "Good Marie" would look like, she decided to keep the bad girl image and also she kept a little bit of the bad attitude she had. Lee and May were still asleep which means Marie's walking alone to school today anyway Marie was all set, she wore her Friday attire which is a black hoodie with an ACDC logo in the front, she's also wearing gray pants along with her usual black converse. Before she walks out she looks at the mirror to see if her make up is on point.

"Oh Daaaaaaamn I look good" She says as she smiles at herself and winks at her reflection. After she's done fixing herself, Marie walks out the door "Alright, Let's do this." She says as she walks away from their trailer and away from the trailer park. The morning of the cul-de-sac kids were just like any other day. Double D aced his tests while his two bestfriends got failing marks. Marie made an exquisite painting of the Mona Lisa using a bong in art class. Lee and May stayed at the boiler room to relax because it's Friday. As the day goes on the children were excitedly waiting for the final bell to ring. Time sure does fly when you're having fun and before they knew it t'was already dismissal.

"What a rough day huh guys? Geometry sucks! I didn't understand a word teach was saying." Eddy says as he stuffs his biology and geometry books inside his locker. Double D quickly noticed how bad Eddy is handling his books.

"Eddy, may I suggest being a little gentle to those books please? Thank you" Says Double D in a calm manner.

"Hey, it's my book so I treat it the way I want to treat it! Got it sock head?!" Eddy says angrily as he slams his locker which scared Double D. Double D didn't want to start anything with Eddy so he just nodded his head. "Anyway, how's Marie treating you sock head?" Asks Eddy.

Double D was shocked, out of nowhere, out of all the questions he's going to ask Eddy asks the one about Marie. 'Is Eddy really interested about how me and Marie are doing?' he asks himself. "She's pretty decent so far Eddy, She's really a nice person once you get to know her." Double says while smiling at his friend.

"I doubt that." Whispers Eddy looking away from his friend

"Excuse me Eddy? I didn't quite hear what you said." Double D says.

"Huh? I said good for you man." Says Eddy as he fake smiles at his friend. Double D just smiled back. "Where the hell is Ed anyway?! I want to go home ASAP! There's a one piece episode!" He says to Double D. They've searched the entire school but no luck finding Ed. They decided to just leave him and go home, just the two of them but as they were about to go out the school door they heard Ed sreaming.

"Guys! Wait for me! Save me!" Yells Ed. The two were very confused.

"Where were you Ed? And why the hell are you covered with kiss marks?" Asks Eddy. He didn't fully understand what he asked, it took him 5 minutes to analyse what happened. 'wait a minute. Ed = Scared. Face = kiss marks. Oh no...' Eddy says in his head. "Lumpy? Did the Kankers get you?" Says Eddy as he shakes in fear.

"The Alien werewolves trapped me inside their hideout Eddy! It was horrible! They tried to suck my brains out! That's why I got these bite marks!" Ed says as grabs Eddy's arm shaking.

"I'm pretty sure these are not bite marks Ed. Let's just go okay, everything will be better once you're in the comfort of your home." Double D says while reaching for a tissue inside his bag. "Here Ed, use this to clean up your face." Double D then gives Ed tissues. Ed grabbed it and wiped his face and hugged his two friends. Ed's emotions went from scared to happy in just a matter of seconds because of his bestfriends. The Eds went home talking about typical boy stuff like scams and cartoons.

The day ended with everyone being very tired. The cul-de-sac kids went to bed very happy knowing that tomorrow is a Saturday except for the smartest guy, Double D.

"Oh dear, No school tomorrow? Oh dear oh dear oh dear. I hope I have something productive to do tomorrow." He says as he lies in his bed. He rolls to his left side and thinks about what happened the past few days. He smiled knowing that Marie was now his friend, he also remembered that Eddy finally accepts and has forgiven Marie. "This has been one extraordinary week I might say." Says Double D. After 10 minutes of just rolling around his bed he just couldn't go to sleep. He checked his clock, it was now 10:40 pma nd he was surprised that once again he's wakefulness has stopped him from getting a good night sleep. "What on earth is happening to me?! Curse my inability to sleep!" He says as he gets up and went downstairs. Double then grabs his blue jacket and goes for a walk. He usually does this when he's unable to sleep. Double D walked around, from the Peach Creek jr. High to lemon brook. He even visited the park n' flush but his final destination was at the park where he was surprised, he saw someone sitting on the bench and it seems like that "someone" was all alone. He absolutely knew that person as he saw the color of her hair. It was none other than Marie.

"Why is Marie in the park this late?" He asks himself as he approached his blue haired friend. He gently walked towards the bench as if he's trying to sneak behind her but Marie was sharp, she heard footsteps from where she was sitting. She grabbed her mirror from her pocket and looked at who it was and she was so glad when she saw Double D. Before Double D could even have a chance to scare her, Marie turned around and yelled "BAAAAAH!" which startled Double D making him fall down. Marie couldn't help but laugh at her 'boyfriend' 's clumsiness.

"Do you really think you could scare me Oven mitt?" asks Marie as she giggles. She then helps Double D up by extending her hand towards him.

"Yes, yes I did but apparently you have unbelievably good perception." He says as he grabs her hand. They both smiled and blushed at each other. They now proceeded to take a seat on the bench. There was silence but Double D opened up a conversation.

"It sure is quiet huh?" Double D says.

Marie just chuckled about how Double D is acting. "Of course it's quiet smarty pants, its 11:00 pm." She says. Double D was admiring Marie's beauty. 'She's gorgeous. Absolutely stunning' he says to himself.

Marie noticed Double D staring at her and just asks "uhh, why are you staring at me? You're acting weird mr. Eddward." Upon hearing Marie talking about how he's acting, Double D looked away blushing.

"I-I'm terribly s-sorry Marie." Double D says. He's shaking so much because this is how he's always acted when talking to girls.

"I mean, I know I'm pretty but please don't look at me too much." Marie says as she laughs her ass off. Seeing Marie happy made him happy also but his curiosity got the best of him about what and why was she in the park so he asks her.

"May I ask what are you doing in the park this late in the evening?" He asks. Marie quickly answered Double D's question.

"I just like to take a nice walk during night time oven mitt." She says as she looks up and stares at the stars above. "Besides you wouldn't be able to see stars in your dreams. It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It's very beautiful." Double D says while staring at Marie with a goofy look. Marie caught him looking at her but immediately Double D looks up. Marie couldn't help but blush. 'He thinks I'm beautiful. I am sooo gonna be his girlfriend.' She says in her head.

"How about you Oven mitt? Why are you here so late?" Marie returns the question of Double D.

"When I can't sleep I usually go on walks to different places. The park is my last place I go to because it's very quiet here. This week is a weird one." He says.

"Yes. It. Is." She says as she looks at her wristwatch. "Its 11:11 now Double D. You know what that means right?" Marie asks.

"I don't exactly know what it means Marie." Double D says as he scratches his head.

"You have to make a wish silly." Marie says. "Alright! Close your eyes and make a wish Oven mitt!" she says as she closes her eyes too. There was a minute of silence from both of them and when Marie's wristwatch alarmed (signalling that it's now 11:12, (because Marie sets an alarm when it's 11:12)) they both opened their eyes and avoided to look at each other. Feeling really embarrassed and weird Double D asked a question.

"What did you wish for Marie?" Asks Double D.

"I wished for you to like me back." Marie says as she looks down on the ground knowing what she said was very stupid and will never happen but what Double D said next shocked her.

"I already do Marie." Double D says. As soon as Double D finished his sentence she looked at Double D only to be surprised with the glowing eyes from Double D's stare. His eyes were glistening and this made Marie fall in love with him even more on the other hand the light coming from the post made Marie very pretty in the eyes of Double D, from her luscious blue hair to her cute little freckles on her face. They both blush but their eyes were still locked on to each other. There was 5 minutes of awkward silence but with eye contact. Marie was going all girly inside her head.

'Oh my fucking fuck! Did he really just say he liked me? Out of all the girls Double D likes me, ME! OMG!' she says to herself. Marie finally decided to say something to break the silence.

"I-I better get going Double D. It's getting late and I'm tired." She says. They're still blushing because of Double D's confession but they kept their cool.

"O-okay. I guess I'll see y.." before Double D could finish what he was saying Marie stole a kiss. Not on the cheek but on the lips. It was not like the other kiss on the lips Marie gives him. It was not forced or anything. It was a genuinely sweet kiss.

It took a minute before Marie removes her lips to his. After the kiss Marie walked away as far as she could go, waved goodbye and shouted "Thanks for accompanying me Double D! I love you!" after that she ran until Double D wasn't able to see her anymore.

Double D was still stunned about what happened. His feelings were a bit mixed. Joy with confusion with a little bit of Love.

"What just happened?" He asks himself. 'Marie just kissed you Eddward' Double D answers himself. "I know… and it was my first decent kiss coming from that girl." He says. With a blush and smile on his face headed home. After a few minutes of walking Double D got home. He hang his blue jacket back to the coat rack and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of milk and after he finished drinking he went upstairs in his room. He jumped on his bed and before he knew it he was asleep. Meanwhile at the trailer park Marie was also getting ready to sleep. She hopped in bed where her sisters were already sleeping heavily. She laid down, put the pillow on her face and out of pure happiness she just screamed at her pillow. Before she went to sleep she thought of Double D's kiss one last time. "Double D was right, this has been a weird week." She says smiling and Marie quickly dozed off.

* * *

 **Alright guys I hope you liked this chapter. I'll be updating this as soon as I feel like it xD It's been a hell of a week for me. I'm very busy that's why I couldn't update sooner. I'm sorry! :D Feel free to leave reviews and please favorite and follow this story if you like it! Peace!**


	6. Ch5 - will you be my prom date?

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy chapter 5 and i hope this is good enough for you's xD (btw a thousand views! Holy.. what! Thanks guys! :D)**

* * *

The image of Marie and him kissing is the first thing Double D thought about when he woke up. He just couldn't believe how crazy last night was. He couldn't take his mind off Marie and the kiss they did.

"Was all of THAT a dream?" He asks himself

' _no Eddward, all those things really happened. You confessed to Marie and you kissed her.'_ He says. Double D was now quarrelling to the mini Eddward inside his head.

"I did no such thing! I did not kiss Marie, she kissed me!" Double D says angrily.

' _Yes she did BUT you kissed her back and admit it Eddward, you liked it.'_ Says mini Eddward. Like any other argument Double D and mini Eddward have, the voice in his head was right again, Double D did actually enjoy the kiss.

"Oh dear, You're right! What am I going to tell Eddy? What am I going to tell my Parents?!" Says Double D now panicking, he starts to shake really bad and also starts to sweat.

' _Calm down Eddward, You don't need to tell anyone about this. Be a mature individual and move on. Just keep it a secret for now.'_ Says mini Eddward which made Double D calm down a little _._

' _Besides, you didn't do anything wrong, you just confessed. There's nothing wrong with that.'_ Says mini Eddward.

"I guess you're right." Double D says as he sighs and tries to relax.

He then imagines him and Marie kissing again and his face turned to a bright red from blushing. No matter how hard he tries he just couldn't forget the events that happened last night.

After a few minutes of just being goofy and giddy Double D finally got out of bed and went in the bathroom to fix himself up. He grabbed his tooth brush and brushed his teeth (no shit), after he's done doing that he grabbed his comb and in a gentle fashion, he combed his hair. Double D always loved how long and fine his hair was and also thought of showing this to his friends but he knows Eddy, Ed and the other cul-de-sac kids will just laugh at him so he keeps this a secret to all of them. After finishing his brushing he went to his brown closet and grabbed his black ski-hat with a Saturday label on it. He grabs his hair and inserts it inside his ski-hat and keeps out three large strands of hair behind his head like he always does and heads downstairs to get breakfast and also to start doing chores.

After doing a few number of household chores on sticky notes Double D decided to go outside and hang out with and spend time with the other kids but he decided to not tell them about how he feels about Marie.

Every one of his friends were outside doing their preferred activities. Jimmy and Sarah were playing with dolls; Eddy, Ed, Rolf and Johnny were playing basketball while Kevin and Nazz were just talking to each other. As Double D approached them everyone said in unison "Hi Double D!" which made him smile.

"Hello Double D-ed boy! May I ask how you are doing this day? Is it going well like my pigs in a hot summer day back home in Nanas house?" asks Rolf. As usual Double D understands only a little bit of what Rolf is talking about.

"Uhm, I'm doing good so far Rolf, Thank you for asking." Says Double D. Kevin heard the two talking and approached Rolf and Double D. He then extends his arm out and is asking a fist bump from Double D. Double D notices what Kevin is trying to do so he bro fisted him. (Pewdiepie reference lol)

"Yo, Double D! Have you received the email the principal sent to us?" Asks Kevin as he reaches in his pocket for his phone. It was an IPhone 5, as soon has he grabbed it he then shows Double D the email. "Here, take a look bro." Kevin says. As Double D reads the mail he got the trembling feeling he got a few years back.

"Oh dear, Prom night?! Why didn't I receive this sooner?" Double D says as he shakes in fear. We all know how Double D acted when he and his friends went to the prom. Although he got the chance to dance with Nazz it was a complete disaster for him.

"Chill out man. I'm pretty sure it's going to be a blast! Trust me!" Says Kevin as he puts his hand on Double D's shoulder. Double D just nodded but deep inside he's really really scared. "So anyway, who are you going to ask to the dance?" Asks Kevin.

The question shocked and confused Double D. "My apologies Kevin but I don't I will be going to the prom." Double D says which made Kevin want to question why but Eddy was listening this whole time. When he heard that Double D was reconsidering about going to prom Eddy quickly said what was on his mind.

"WHAT?! Why aren't you gonna go to the dance huh sock head?!" Eddy yells at Double D.

"You don't need to scream at me Eddy, I just have things to do.. Yes.. Chores and.. yup.." Says Double D as he chokes and thinks of other reasons for skipping the dance. "And even if I wanted to go I don't have someone to dance with." Double D added.

"Why not ask Marie? She's your 'Friend' right?" Asks Eddy.

"Marie sure is gorgeous right?" says Double D. Hearing Marie's name made Double D all goofy and as he says that Kevin and Eddy couldn't help but question why Double D was acting strange all of a sudden.

"Double D! My man! Do you like Marie?" asks Kevin as he punches Double D on the shoulders. Feeling really embarrassed, Double D comes out clean and tells his friends.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes, I do have feelings for the Blue haired Kanker." Whispers Double D as he blushes.

"What was that? I can't hear you man!" Teases Kevin, although he clearly heard what he said.

"I said I like Marie Kanker!" Yells Double D. Every kid immediately stops whatever they were doing. Everybody was curious and smiling at Double D. They've kind of thought that Double D and Marie made a very cute couple even though Double D was avoiding Marie in the past. Everyone was happy for Double D except for Eddy. Eddy couldn't believe that his friend, the one who always ran away from those girls when they get near them, would actually like a kanker. This made Eddy furious but decided to not cause a scene so he just kept it to himself for now.

"This is rather humiliating, don't you think? Please go back to what you're doing ladies and gentlemen, please." Says Double D as he hides his face inside his ski-hat out of embarrassment.

"No can do Double D! Plank and I are here to congratulate you! Isn't that right buddy?" Asks Johnny as he hold plank near his ear. "See? Plank is happy for you Double D HAHAHAHA"

"Yeah dude! You should totally ask her to the prom." Says Nazz. Although Nazz prefers Kevin over Double D she couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous because she has a crush on Double D.

"No, no. I can't possibly do that you kno…" before Double D could finish his sentence Kevin cut him off.

"Alright guys! Who here thinks my bro, Double D, should ask Marie to the prom?" Asks Kevin.

"I would like to see them together Kevin!" Says Jimmy as he raises his hand.

"Too smart for his own good Ed boy has a crush on the blue haired one, yes? Rolf would also like to see them at the hoola hoola event (Rolf was referring to the prom)" says Rold as he also raise his hand.

"Ooh, ohh! Me and plank would like to see them too!" Johnny says while raising plank with his hand.

"Me and Sarah think they make a cute couple, so count us in!" Says Nazz as she and Sarah raises their hand.

"It's settled then. Looks like you have a date bro." Says Kevin, again teasing Double D. "I'll see you and Marie next Saturday, alright lover boy? Hahaha!" Kevin says as he laughs at Double D and gives him tickets for the school prom.

Double D walked away from the crowd with his two bestfriends at his side. He couldn't believe he just admitted that he likes Marie. He was usually this shy guy but now look at him.

"I can't believe you man." Says Eddy. Double D notices that he sounds really disappointed.

"What's the matter Eddy?" Double D asks as he stops walking.

"I can't believe you actually like her." Says Eddy, he also stops and faces his friend.

"And may I ask what's wrong with having feelings of admiration towards another individual?" says Double D. He raises his eyebrow at Eddy.

"Everything's wrong! We shouldn't like them Double D! We should hate them for torturing us these past few years!" Eddy yells. He then makes a fist at Double D's face. Double D wasn't the guy who would prefer violence, he'd be the one running the fastest when involved in a fight but this one was different. He found the courage to stand up for himself.

"Why do you hold a grudge against those girls Eddy? You don't even know them that well. For all we know they really admire us very much that's why they always grab the chance to forcibly spend time with us. I think they're pretty decent girls if you get to know them." Double D says. This made Eddy very furious and goes forward to punch him. As he was going for a punch Double D intercepts it and grabs Eddy's hand and slaps Eddy on the right cheek.

"Wake up Eddy! We're not kids anymore! We're 17 years old and it's normal to have crushes like these, it's normal for a teen to have feelings for the opposite sex!" Double D yells at Eddy. His short friend was stunned but after a few minutes Eddy stood up once again but this time walks away.

"Fuck you Double D. I hope you enjoy yourself being alone! Let's go Ed." Says Eddy as he walks away from Double D. Ed just stood there. He did not say a word and just ran towards his house which made Double D puzzled about why Ed ran when he heard a stick crack. To his surprise it was Marie.

"Hi muffin." Says Marie. She was not alone in that bush. After she came out Lee and May came out also.

"Were you girls eavesdropping on us?" Asks Double D.

"Yes." Says Lee in a calm manner.

"So you heard everything?" Double D asks again as he does the facepalm.

"Yes, pretty much every single detail." Says May.

"You just stood up for us Double D. Me and my sisters heard everything you said. That was very nice of you." Lee said to Double D. "You were right though, even though we chase you guys around or forcefully kiss and hug you guys, we just want to be closer to you, y'know?" She says.

"Yeah, thanks Double D" Says May as she extend her hand to shake. Normally when the Kankers show up Double D would've run for the hill but seeing the gentle side of them made him feel comfortable talking to them. Double D then shakes May's hand.

"No problem. I've always known that you guys weren't bad" Double D says as he smiles at May and Lee.

"I guess we'll be going now. Thanks again Double D. Let's go May, let's leave them alone." Says Lee as she grabs May's hand and waves goodbye leaving Double D and Marie behind.

Once Double D sees Marie he totally lost it. He admired her shiny blue hair, her brown eyes looking at him, her cute freckles on her cheek and most of all he liked how Marie's lips look so soft and kissable. Marie notices that he was glaring at her.

"uhh, earth to dweeb, are you okay?" she asks as she giggles and blushes. Double D finally snaps out of his goofiness and acts normal again.

"Sorry about that. I tend to lose my mind when see your pretty face Marie." Says Double D. The compliment made Marie even blush. Her face went from a light shade of red to a tomato red as for Double D he's finally getting comfortable talking to Marie that he's not choking or sweating when talking to her.

"Marie may I ask you a question?" asks Double D.

"Sure, Ask away oven mitt." Says Marie.

"W-will you g-g-go.." Double D couldn't find the right words but Marie wanted to know what he wanted to say.

"Just say it damn it!" Yells Marie.

Double D grabbed all the courage he could get from himself and finally asks Marie.

"Marie Kanker, will you be my prom date?!" Double D yells. He thinks this is a very romantic way to ask someone to the prom but after seeing the cul-de-sac kids watching from a distance he regretted his decision on shouting out his proposal.

"Marie! Say yes already!" Yelled the other kids in unison. Double D and Marie were surprised about how supportive the other kids were.

"Of course! I would love to go with you!" Says Marie.

After she accepts Double D's invitation she grabs Double D's face and kissed him on the lips just like what she did last night. Marie felt like a panda playing a trumpet with fireworks was inside her head, she was very happy that Double D asked her to be his date to the prom and also she's kissing Double D on the lips kiss was passionate for Double D. He held Marie's face as he kisses her back. Their kiss lasted a minute and thirty seconds and it was all seen by the kids. Double D finally stops and looks at Marie and smiles at her. Double D's smile made Marie's heart pound like a mofo. She always liked Double D's smile the most. She felt like she was the luckiest girl on earth, the same goes for Double D.

"I need to go now, my sisters and I are doing the chores." She whispers to Double D. Marie then notices that the kids were watching so she felt a little bit shy so she ran away from Double D with a smile on her face.

All of the kids ran towards Double D and was very happy for their friend.

"Alright Double D!" Yells Kevin. "How does the kiss feel man?" he asks.

"It was heart melting." Says Double D in a dreamy tone of voice.

Meanwhile Marie catches up with her sisters. May was washing the dishes While doing Lee and Marie are doing the Laundry when suddenly the older sister asks a question.

"How was the kiss Marie?" Lee asks.

"Wait… You saw our kiss?" asks Marie. She felt a little bit uncomfortable and blushed.

"Of course I did." Says Lee as she smiles at her Little sister.

"I saw it too!" Yells May. The Oldest and the second born heard May's voice and just laughed as May joined them.

"So, how was it?" Again Lee asks.

"It was… nice" Marie says as she smiles at her sister, still blushing.

Lee smiled back and couldn't help but feel happy for her sister because for the first time a boy actually likes her sister back. Lee is also happy to see Marie so jolly so all of the uneasiness she felt when she found out that Double D and Marie like each other were gone. She finally accepts them but it's different for Eddy. He still thinks that the Kankers are planning something bad for Double D or is it something else he's feeling? Is it really anger he's feeling towards Double D? or is it jealousy?

* * *

 **This is chapter 5 guys! I told you i'll be updating this soon lol. and sorry if the ending is a little bit incomplete. I'm doing my homework while doing this so my mind is pretty fucked up now xD I might be busy for a few weeks tho so I might upload new chapters a little bit more late again. Anyway Fav and follow this story if you like it and have a good one guys! Peace!**


	7. Ch6 - All in the past

***Hi guys! Here is chapter 6! I'm terribly sorry if this came out a month later that the last one! I'm so busy and im also animating something. lol. Anyway after I've done 5 animations i'm gonna update my profile and add the link to my youtube channel :) anyway I hope you guys enjoy this one. It's a bit cheesy but i guess this will do for now. I'll update the next chapter asap. so cheers guys! Enjoy!***

* * *

It was one day before the prom and everyone is very excited except for one person. Yes, you guessed it, Double D. He was thinking about how he would interact with Marie during the dance.

"What to do, what to do." He nervously said while scratching his head while sitting inside his bedroom. "One day before the prom and I haven't thought of what to wear!" He exclaimed as he got up and went straight to the bathroom to do business. Double D usually thinks of great scams for Eddy inside his bathroom in the past, it's like Double D's secret thinking place. As he finished doing his business inside he heard a knock on the door. He quickly went downstairs to check out who it was but as he's going down he continued ranting about how stupid he would look and how stupid his decisions were.

"I asked Marie to prom but I don't even know how to dance! What on earth were you thinking?!" Again Double D yelled. As he opens the door he was surprised to know it was Marie.

"M-Marie! What're you doing here? Please come in." Double D says as he welcomes Marie inside.

"I just wanted to visit you man." Marie says. "By the way I heard you screaming before you opened the door."

Double D was shocked and looked away out of embarrassment. "O-oh, y-you did?" he stuttered. "I-I'm sorry Marie but I-I don't know how to dance, so I might cancel our…" Before Double D could finish Marie pulled him closer and looked at him in the eye. She was stared at him with such anger and fury that Double D was shaking in fear.

"DON'T YOU DARE CANCEL ON ME DOUBLE D! I'M TRYING MY BEST TO CHANGE BUT IM WILLING TO GO BACK TO MY OLD MEAN PUNKISH SELF TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YA! Are we clear oven mitt?" Marie furiously said to Double D. He didn't answer her because of fright this made Marie calm down a bit, but Marie also didn't want his man to back out so she just pretended to be angry at him. "I SAID ARE WE CLEAR?!" she yelled. Double D shook his head slowly. Double D was so scared that he almost peed himself on the other hand it made Marie smile, knowing that their 'date' was still a go.

"Anyway I only came here to let you know that the prom is exactly 7:00 PM, Sunday. Ya better teach yourself how to dance and ya best pick me up at, let's say 6:30. Okay?" Marie says in a kind of sweet and cute tone which made Double D feel relaxed again. "That's what I came here for soooo see ya Oven mitt!" She says as she walks out the door.

Double D smiled. He never knew this side of Marie before. "Was she always this nice? If I only knew her attitude would be like this I would've actually consider her to be my friend from the start." He says as he was ready to go back to his room and research about dancing but as he was about to head upstairs there was a knock on the door again.

"Yes? Oh. Marie? Why'd you come ba…" Double D was cut off by a kiss. Marie's kiss to be exact. Double D's chest was pounding really hard while Marie's head was going blank. They couldn't believe they were this expressive about their feelings even though they just consider themselves as just "FRIENDS". The kiss lasted for about 2 minutes and Marie finally let goes of Double D's face. Both their faces were red from blushing. Double D liked the kiss while Marie loved every second of it.

"You forgot your kiss oven mitt." She says as she blushes and smiles. Double D just smiled back at her.

"You know Marie, You have a gorgeous smile. You should smile often." Double D says as he touches her cheek. She felt the warmth of his hand. It was a good feeling for Marie. For her this was a dream come true, as for Double D, he has never liked a girl like this before. It was a far more different kind of feeling than what he felt about Nazz.

'Why is my heart beating so much?' Asks himself. 'I just like Marie, why does my heart think differently?'

' _It's because you're inlove Eddward._ ' Mini Eddward says which made Double D smile inside. He definitely knew he loved Marie. Her smiles always make him melt and just seeing her makes butterflies appear inside his stomach.

'I guess.. I guess I am.' He says to Mini Eddward. The happy Eddward then closed the door and proceeded to his room, although still worried about how he was going to learn how to dance his worries went flew away as his mind thought of Marie and him kissing, feeling very loved and Joyful. Meanwhile at Eddy's house, Eddy was still ticked off about Double D liking Marie. The image of them together makes him sick.

"They make me sick!" Says Eddy.

Uhm.. That's what I said… Erm, anyway.. Eddy was with Ed at that moment; Eddy was planning on ruining Double D's chance with Marie in prom. Even though Double D asked him to move on he didn't accept the fact that his friend has forgiven a kanker, all the chases, the forced kisses and the torture they experienced, He just couldn't let go and forget all of that.

"How do I make that good for nothing sock head miss his 'date' with that witch?" He asks himself as he walks back and forth inside his room, Eddy then stops and says. "I got it! I'll rip all of his clothes! Eh who am I kidding, that's a stupid plan." He resumes his walking back and forth. A minute later he then thinks of another plan.

"Oh man! I got it! I'll lock him inside his house! He'll never get to the prom that way hehehe!" He says as he laughs in an evil manner. "Watcha think Lumpy? Do you think it's a good plan?" He asks his tall friend but Ed didn't answer him which made Eddy really pissed. "What the hell is wrong with you man?" again he asked him.

"Don't you think this is a little bit too much Eddy? Double D's our friend." Ed says calmy to his short tempered friend.

"He sure aint my friend anymore." Says Eddy. "So whose side are you gonna take huh?!"

"Well if we're talking about sides here I'm taking Double D's side. I don't want to cause any trouble to any of my friends. My TRUE friend." Ed says as he walks out Eddy's door. This made Eddy speechless. He couldn't believe that Ed took Double D's side instead of his.

"Who needs ya anyway?! I'll make this plan work! You'll see!" shouted Eddy. The short Ed now laid in his bed thinking how he was going to trap Double D, he then got an Idea. He grabbed his notebook which is blank (because he doesn't take notes in his class) He drew plan 'Kanker Away' very strategically. After 10 minutes of scheming and planning Eddy smiled, he loved this plan of his, from beginning to end. His plan consists of two things, a lock. It also needs five people in it; those people who are going to be involved are Double D, Marie, Kevin, Nazz and Eddy himself.

"This is going to be goooood." Eddy devilishly says as he finds some locks and keys in their garage. While Eddy was working on his plan Ed was in a hurry to tell Double D what Eddy's scheme is. Ed arrived at Double D's house all sweaty and stinky. Ed then knows on Double D's door, after a few seconds someone opened the door. It was his friend Double D.

"Ed? What are you doing here? And what's with your putrid odor?!" Asks Double D as he covers up his nose.

"Oh Double D! I'm here to tell you about Eddy's plan!" Says Ed as he hugs his friend.

"Oh my! Ed please! I don't want to be contaminated with your germs!" Yells Double D. As soon as Ed released Double D, Double D ran upstairs to his bathroom and grabbed the disinfectant, a gloves, a facemask and an alcohol. He sprayed Ed with disinfectant and gave him some alcohol. Double D went to his kitchen and grabbed some leftover carrot cake and grabbed two platitos (Platito means small plate here in the Philippines. I personally do not know another term for small plate soooo sorry about that.) After that they now took a seat at Double D's floral designed couch.

"Now, what is this 'plan' of Eddy's you're talking about Ed?" Double D asks his big friend as he removes his gloves and digs in the carrot cake.

Ed, the lovable goofy person that he is, forgot about the plan because of the deliciousness of Double D's carrot cake. "What plan Double D?" Ed says in a goofy way.

"*sigh* Nevermind Ed. So do you have someone you want to take to the prom Ed?" Ask Double D.

"I've got no one in mind Double D." Answered Ed. "I'm all alone just like the hero named Rod." He says.

"I… do not get.. I-is that a reference Ed?" Double D confusingly asks Ed.

"Yes Double D! It's from the movie attack by Zorflon aliens 2!" Ed says as he smiles at his friend. Double D smiles back at his friend and they went on their day by just chatting.

Inside the trailer park they were all busy and it was now lunchtime. Lee and May were fixing lunch while Marie is upstairs drawing stuff. The two sisters were making baked mac for lunch this afternoon, it's one of the Kanker's favorites. They finished way faster than they usually do, maybe because it's two kankers doing the dish and as soon as they finished May stepped inside the bathroom to bathe.

"MARIE! Get down here! It's lunchtime!" Yells Lee as she places three plates on their table. Just like a hungry cat being called to eat, Marie quickly went downstairs just like *snap* that.

"So.." Lee starts a conversation. "Marie, what time is Double D going to pick you up?" Lee asks her sister.

'Out of nowhere this witch asks me stupid questions' Marie says to herself and couldn't help but blush a little.

"Uhhh.. We both agreed we'd be going to the prom together. He'd be picking me up at exactly 6:30." Says Marie while looking at the clock. "How about you Lee? Who are you going with to the prom?" Marie returned the question to her older sister.

"Maybe I'll go with Eddy" Says Lee grinning. Marie grinned back and they both laughed. After a minute of talking May got out of the bathroom and joined her sister eat lunch.

"How about you May? Are you going to ask big Ed to dance?" Asked Lee. May didn't say anything, she just happily nodded her head.

After the Kankers have finished eating lunch Lee seated on their couch and watched tv, May stayed in the kitchen reading her magazines while Marie resumed her drawing. A few moments of just chilling there was a knock on the trailers door.

"I'll get it!" Yelled May as she ran towards their door and opened it. She was surprised to see Double D outside.

"H-hi May. I-is Marie home?" Asks Double D nervously. Double D is already close with Marie but he might not think the same about her sisters. He still thinks May and Lee are gonna jump on him anytime they want.

May smiles from ear to ear, she's so proud that her older sister is now getting guests, boy guests to be exact. "Marie is upstairs, I think. Would you li…" May was cut off by Lee who covered Mays mouth with her hand.

"What do you want?" Says Lee angrily as she let's go of her younger sister. May quickly ran upstairs to inform Marie about her 'guest'. The sight of Lee made Double D frightened and really uncomfortable. He was now shaking heavily and sweating a little bit but this did not make him leave. He wanted to see Marie that bad.

"G-good afternoon Lee. I w-wanted to see Marie." Says Double D. He was now thinking about running away but Mini Eddward stopped him with the 'be strong' speech inside his head.

"Are ya sure ya wanna see Marie? I mean I could give ya more 'fun' time than her" Says Lee as she pretends to seduce him. Double D shook even more but before he could answer Lee, Marie showed up and shoved Lee to the side.

"Get outta here red head! This one's mine! Hiya muffin. Please come in." Says Marie as she lets Double D inside their trailer.

"Lighten up ya witch. I was only teasing ya and your man" Says Lee as she heads towards the couch to watch her show.

"Don't mind her muffin. Take a seat at the couch. Sorry if our home isn't exactly presentable for ya." Says Marie as she grabs Double D a can of Pepsi.

"No, no. It's alright Marie. I find your home quite... Interesting..." Says Double D as he sits on the couch with Lee. He then scans the trailer.

"What do you mean by 'interesting' huh smart guy?" asks Lee as she pulls Double D closer and clenches her right fist.

"Please calm down Lee, I did not mean it in a bad way. It's just that..." Double D couldn't finish his sentence because Lee butted in.

"Because what?! Say what ya gotta say!" Said Lee. Double D was now again shaking in fear but Marie quickly pushed Lee away from him.

"Get your hands away from him red head! What the fuck is your problem?!" Yells Marie.

"Oh yeah? What are ya gonna do about it?!" Yells Lee as she pushes her sister. Marie fell down on the floor looking all furious while Lee laughed at her sister. It was about to get dirty between the two Kankers. Marie stood up and punches Lee in the stomach which made Lee flinch but as soon as Marie came running for a second punch Lee kicked Marie so hard Marie again fell down. Lee was about to land a punch until Double D stood in front of the defenceless Marie.

"Ladies please! Lee I'm terribly sorry for making bad comment about your trailer. I didn't meant my description of 'interesting' to be bad. Your trailer is actually quite the home; it just needs a little... How do I say this…? A little cleaning up, that's all." Says Double D. The two kankers finally got their cool back. Double D helped Marie stand up.

"This is my fault. I-I guess I'll be on my way, It feels like I'm the one who caused all this. I'm terribly sorry." Says Double D smiling at the two sisters as he walked towards the door but Lee grabbed his wrist.

"No, this is my fault Double D. I overreacted. Please, make yourself at home." Lee says in a normal tone of voice. Double D hasn't heard this voice from Lee before. He was shocked. It was like another person talking but he didn't say anything. He doesn't want to cause any more fights between the sisters. Double D and Lee sat on the couch while Marie Prepares a

"Why'd ya come here in the first place?" Lee asks him as she switches to another channel to watch. She stops at her favourite show, a cooking show. Although the tv displays mostly static a cooking show can still be watched.

"I finished my homework earlier than usual; I was planning to just go for a walk but ended up here." He says. Double D was lying, he just wanted to see Marie and hang out with her but couldn't say it in front of her sister but Lee was smart, she knew that Double D was lying.

"Are ya sure? Because as far as I know the teachers didn't give us any homework yesterday so that we'll be ready for prom tomorrow without anything to worry about. You're lying." Says Lee with a grin on her face as she looks at Double D. "Tell me THE REAL REASON why you're here."

"I uhh… How'd you know I was... *cough* I came here to see Marie." Double D says as he blushes out of embarrassment.

"Glad to know that you're telling the truth this time. By the way, you're bad at this 'lying' thing." Says Lee as she resumes her watching. Marie joined the two on the couch. She brought three cans of Pepsi and they all opened it at the same time. Double D again scanned the trailer. It was not that bad like what he said earlier. He saw the ship in the bottle the kankers were finding all over the cul-de-sac when Ed took it in his sleep walk. He didn't like the fact the Kankers chased and bullied them a lot in the past but Double D felt like he was wanted. Like he was special. It put a smile on his face, a nostalgic kind of smile.

"uhh why are you smiling?" Asks Marie as she sips from her Pepsi can.

"I just remembered the times were you three girls would chase us around. It's funny now that you think about it." He says chuckling.

"Yep, I remember those memories Double D. We're mature people now. We're not kids anymore so let's put that all behind us." Says Lee as she raises her can. Marie and Double D looked at each other and smiled and raised their cans as well.

"To friends! May we all live in peace and harmony in the cul-de-sac." Shouted Lee as she giggled and afterwards laughed her ass off about how silly she sounded.

"To friends!" Marie and Double D yelled in unison. The three teens laughed as they made a toast as friends. After a few moments of talking and having fun there was a knock on the door.

"Ladies, mind if I get the door?" Asks Double. The two sisters just nodded their heads and continued talking.

Double D ran for the door, it's like he already knew who the guy at the door was. As he opens it, it was his big friend Ed.

**Going back a few hours before Double D arrived at the Kanker's trailer. Back when Double D and Ed are talking about the prom**

"Uhm Ed? Maybe you would like to come to the trailer park later with me?" Asks Double D. The question scared Ed and started screaming.

"I don't want to be at the nest of the Aliens Double D! They'll try to harvest our brains!" Yelled Ed. Double D understands the situation of his friend. He's traumatized because of all the chasing and forced kisses back then when they were kids. He kinda felt sorry for his friend but he knew that he could get through his heart if he tried.

"Ed, I know you're trying to avoid the Kankers as much as possible but don't you think that you'd have to forgive them one day? How about forgiving them now? They were chasing us in the past. That was about 4 years ago. Were 18 now and I think they're really nice girls." Says Double D trying to persuade his friend. "What do you say Ed?"

Ed is dumb, let's be real here but the words that came out Double D's mouth, every single word he said, Ed understood it by heart. "I-I'll think about it Double D."Ed says.

**Now going back to the original story, Ed arrives at the trailer**

"I'm glad you could come Ed." Double D says as he gently hugs his friend. "Have you come here to forgive the sisters?" asks Double D.

"Yes and I've also come here to ask May to the prom." Says Ed smiling.

The two Eds went to the living room to join Lee and Marie and as soon as the sisters saw the Ed they shrieked and quickly went upstairs to pick up May and as soon as May saw Ed she blushed. Her face turned into a dark shade of red and ran towards him and just hugged Ed in a gentle manner. The tall Ed is still terrified because of the presence of all three Kanker sisters but this time the nervousness slowly went away as he saw the smiles on the Kankers faces. Ed didn't saw these gorgeous smiles before when they were still young but now it changed his opinions about the Kankers. He felt like he was special (just like Double D felt.) After a few minutes May lets go of the now happy Ed.

"Look girls, I'm really sorry for avoiding you so much, Double D was right, I should've forgiven you a long time ago. Especially you May, I'm sorry about all the bad things I called you." Says Ed. The Lee, Marie and Double D was shocked. They never heard Ed talk so seriously. Double D heard Ed's sudden burst of intelligence in the past but this time he was really surprised. May had another reaction, she was so happy that Ed finally accepts her and her sisters. She tear up a little bit to see her man forgives them after how many years. ( 4 years to be exact)

"I also came here because I wanted to ask May to prom" Ed says as he walks towards May, grabs her hand "So what do you say my Zorflon princess? Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Asks Ed.

"uhm Ed… I don't think Marie gets that reference…" Says Double D as he facepalms.

"Is that a reference from attack by Zorflon aliens 2? I love that movie! I would love to go to the dance with you, My Zorflon prince!" Yells May. Double D couldn't believe the two have that much in common. He couldn't help but feel happy for the two of them.

"I hope we get along like this forever" Double D whispers as he holds Maries hand and the two teens looked at each other and blushed.

Meanwhile Eddy was now done preparing the tools he's going to use tomorrow. The plan 'kanker away' will be executed tomorrow before the prom. The locks and the key were present and he was now ready to break apart the Kankers and Eds. He was going to make sure that the two groups will never get along.

* * *

 ***Okay so that was Chapter 6! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it :D Give me reviews! I love reading positive reviews (even negative ones, i dont care. I just love reading reviews xD) Please favorite and follow this story if you like this. (y) Have a good one guys!***


	8. Ch7 - School Dance

**Oh hey guys! What's up?! :D First of all im really, really, REALLY sorry for this late chapter. I've been very busy and stuff. I hope you enjoy this one, I've got many ideas for the next chapter. Second is I want you guys to give me feedback about this chapter 'cause i feel like I've rushed this chapter. Anyway have a good one guys and again, i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

4 hours until prom night and Double D was still finding ways on how to dance but other than that he already had the clothes he's gonna wear later on. Double D was currently searching for tutorials on how to dance. He was already up and dancing at 6 in the morning, he didn't even bother getting breakfast first, it was important for him to not just look fine but he also wanted to show Marie that he's capable of dancing 'Normally'.

"I hate this dancing thing. I can't even do a simple one-two step." Double D says as he sits on his bed. "It's been an hour and still no progress. I should go get breakfast first" He says as he rushed at the stairs and ate his cereal and maybe practice later. Meanwhile the cul-de-sac kids were just having their early meet ups outside of Kevin's house. They were talking about what they were going to wear and who'll they want to dance with. Marie and Double D was also a hot topic for the kids.

"Hey Kev!" Yells Nazz as she waves at her boyfriend.

"Hey Nazz." Says Kevin as he reaches out and hugs Nazz. "What's up man? You don't usually hang out with me this early. Is something bothering you?" Kevin asks fixing his bicycle.

"Don't you find it weird that Double D is dating Marie?" Asks Nazz with a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"No. I don't." Says Kevin as he stops what he's doing. "Look babe, I've been a total D bag to double dweeb and I think it's cool that he finally managed to get a date." Kevin says as he resumes fixing his beloved bicycle.

"If you say so.." Nazz says "Sooo what time are you picking me up?" Asks Nazz as she and Kevin do their everyday thing (Just talking about stuff)

All the kids are busy prepping up for the big prom including Double D who is still learning how to properly dance. Eddy and Ed were picking their clothes at Eddy's house. The Kanker sisters were also getting their chores done so that they can have as many time as they want to get ready. Lee was washing the dishes, May was sweeping and Marie was tidying up their bedroom. As Marie was folding the sheets she thought about how Double D would look. Just thinking about her man made her face reddish as she jumped on their bed and started to giggle.  
"I can't wait to see my Oven mitt. I can't believe were actually dating!" said Marie as she giggled some more. Lee and May can hear their sisters giggling. Lee quickly took action and shouted at her sister.

"MARIE! STOP BEING A HORNY DOG! GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE AND HELP US CLEAN THE BATHROOM!" Lee yells as she puts on her face mask.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LEE! I'M COMING DOWN!" Marie shouts back at her older sister as she gets up and heads downstairs to help her sisters.

As the day gets nearer and nearer to end the School Dance is now just minutes away and Double D was ready. Oh he was very ready for the dance. He learned how to dance cotillion and also just to play safe he also watched a couple of "finger tutting" tutorials. You know, just in case the DJ plays a random hiphop music or something. Double D wore his orange polo with a black vest outside, just like the one he wore back then. He also wore jeans with his new KD trey 5. He looked in the mirror and fixed his hair.

"I look absolutely atrocious." He says while he combed his long hair. "But this will do, I guess. I hope she'll like my attire" Double D says as he smiles and fixes his vest.

Meanwhile, at the trailer park, the Kanker sisters were also getting dressed. Lee put on her blue t-shirt with a red kiss mark logo on front. She also wore blue jeans with her nike shoe. May wore her yellow dress and also her heels while Marie wore a blue tunic over leather leggings while wearing her favourite black converse. The girls were preparing their make up until Lee started a conversation.

"So Marie, Is Double D really serious about dating you?" Asks Lee with a concerned look on her face. As the eldest one, Lee is pretty protective when it comes to her sisters. (even though she doesn't show it much) Every time a boy dates Marie, Lee finds information about that boy. She interviews them and scares them never to hurt her sister but because they're kankers, boy just use them.

"Why do you want to know redhead? Are you planning to scare him off like the other boys who dated me?" asks Marie as she fixes her hair.

"I just want the best for my sisters" Says Lee as she looks in the mirror and applies mascara.

Lee's words touched both May and Marie. They didn't expect the mighty Lee to be this "caring". There was silence in the room for a few minutes. After a few the girls continued to prep up.

"By the way Lee, Double D is serious. Can't you tell?" Says Marie as she looks at her sister, dead serious.

"Bitch, I know that boy is serious. I think imma have to approve this one." Lee says while fixing her hair.

"I.. I like him y'know. He's a gentleman, a smarty-pants and he also has a funny side. He's perfect" Says Marie.

"Yeah, we know Marie." Says Lee, smiling at her blue haired sister. Seeing the red head's approval made Marie tear up a little. The bluenette hugs her sister out of joy. Lee hugged her back. "Don't cry you little witch, you're gonna ruin your makeup" The eldest one said as she wipes Marie's tear with her hankie. "Come on, let's get ready girls. Tonight's gonna be a great night!" The red head yells as she and her sisters walked to Peach Creek Jr. High.

Meanwhile the mischievous Ed boy wore his brother's white polo with a bow tie with a leopard skin jacket outside. For the bottoms he wore black pants with black shoes. Eddy was carrying all the tools needed in his plan (which is a lock, hammer, nails, plywood, and a lot of duct tape)

'Damn it! These are heavy!' Says Eddy in his head. After a few minutes of walking he arrived at Double D's house. He thought about this plan all day and he thinks it's foolproof. He then grabbed the lock and, well, locked Double D's door from the outside. "There we go" Says Eddy, grinning. "Now you won't be able to go to the dance hehe" He then grabs the first ply wood and starts hammering away. He never thought about how loud it was gonna get when he starts banging the nails, as he was hammering the nails, Eddy's sneakiness went away and Double D quickly glanced at his window and checks what's causing those banging sounds. To his surprise it was Eddy. 'What on earth is Eddy doing' Double D says to himself. After a few minutes of putting up the plywood, Eddy ran and Double D assumed that Eddy was going to the School dance. Double D panicked on what he was gonna do and how will he get to the school dance. After 30 minutes of just walking around his room he facepalmed and look at his window. Double D sighed and laughed his ass off.

"I'm sorry Eddy but your plan is a little bit, off, don't you think?" Laughingly, Double D said.

' _But it took you 30 minutes before you even thought of going through the window, Eddward'_ he thought to himself

"Touche" He says as he giggles. "I mean seriously? I can go out the window and slide down this pipe right here aaaand" Double D says while he slides down the pipe "voilà!" Double D then proceeds to walk to school.

Edd's journey to Peach Creek Jr. high was awesome. The night sky was very beautiful; the same goes for the shining stars. Double D still remembers the time when Marie had their first kiss under the night sky in the park. As he's reminiscing that event he couldn't help but blush. Seeing the relationship they have now made him a feel a bit bad. He knew The Ed's could've made friends with the Kankers if they only had given them time to get to know them but he couldn't help but laugh at the same time, why? He remembered how silly they were back when they were kids.

"Heh, those were the days huh. Cul-de-sac kids sure are weird" Double D says, Giggling as he continues to walk.

Meanwhile the Peach Creek Jr. High dance was about to start, everyone was looking and finding their respective partners. Kevin asked Nazz to dance, Jimmy and Sarah quickly shook their little butts even though the dance hasn't officially started yet, Eddy and Ed were by the table eating and the Kanker sisters were waiting for their respective boyfriends to ask them to dance, especially Marie.

'Where the hell is he?' She thought to herself. 'Did he bail out on me?'

"No, He wouldn't do that." Marie whispers. "Hey, I uhh, I'll just be looking around" Says Marie. She then proceeds to look around the giant ass room for Double D and after a few minutes of snooping around, she had no luck finding him. The bluenette was full of rage and sadness until she got an idea. She walks across the dance hall to the other side and was now in front of Eddy.

"Hey pipsqueak" Marie calmly said. "Where the hell's the smart one?"

"Why should I tell you, you bitch" Eddy says. He knew he shouldn't mess with the Kankers, especially Marie. He knew that he would get physically hurt if she gets a little too mad but he also knew that this is for his friend's good, or so he thinks it was. "oh, didn't you know? Double D isn't going!" He yells. The loudness of Eddy's voice made everyone look over to their location.

"W-what.. Are you serious or are you just messing with me Eddy?!" Marie says, clenching her fist. Marie was now at the point of punching somebody without any logical reason out of anger.

"Oh it's true, you skank. He texted me and he said that he doesn't want to come anymore. You know why? Because Double D doesn't like you! You get that?! She wouldn't date someone like YOU!" Eddy yells. Now everyone is listening to Eddy and Marie's conversation. Even the DJ stopped playing the blue haired girl turned around and thought about what Eddy said. Marie is now steaming hot. Her anger made her face red, she's gritting her teeth and shaking.

As the two were about to fight, Double D opened the door and immediately saw the scene that was happening. Kevin quickly noticed Double D and went to him.

"Yo Double D!" Yelled Kevin. "Yo, you need to stop this. Marie's gonna…" He was cut off by Double D. Double D pushed him to the side and ran as quick as he can to where Eddy and Marie Where. Marie was sizing up. She couldn't believe what Eddy said. All the As she sized up and was about to land a punch on Eddy, Double D catches the fist of Marie and quickly pulls her to a hug. The warm embrace shocked and surprised Marie.

"Hiya Muffin" He says (imitating Marie) as Double D kisses her on the cheek, smiling.


	9. Ch8 - A possible Betrayal

**Hi guys! I'm back! I'm very very VERY sorry for the super late Chapter again. I have sooo many school tasks to do. I was busy. Again i am sorry**

 **This chapter is a bit cheesy, short and boring. Well, for me anyway but i hope you enjoy this! Happy reading everybody 3**

* * *

Marie was having none of Double D's kindness and just slaps him out of her anger. Double D was shocked and confused as to why Marie did that. He was about to question her when suddenly Marie asked him a question.

"Is it true? Is it true that you didn't want to be here with me?" Marie says. Double D still confused. He doesn't know what she's talking about. "ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Yells Marie as tears fell down her face.

"Of course not! I would never say that, Marie and you know it." Double D says. He held her hand and looked at the bluenette right in the eyes but the confused Marie pulled her hand away and ran outside to the hall, crying. He was about to follow the bluenette outside when Lee grabbed his arm.

"Let's just leave her alone for now, Double D" Says Lee as she lets go of his hand. Double D shook his head. After a few minutes the dance was resume everyone was having a blast, except for Double D. With his head down and lost in thought, he got an idea. Double D walked towards Kevin and Nazz who were already dancing on the dance floor.

"Greetings, Nazz. Mind if I borrow Kevin for a few minutes or so?" Double D asks Nazz.

"Yeah, It's cool, Double D. Just don't dance with him for too long." Says Nazz as she laughs at her own joke. Double D and Kevin being the joke didn't find it funny. Not one bit. The two boys walked towards the snack area. They both grabbed a cup of what seems to be iced tea and discussed Double D's plan.

"Kevin, I need a favor to ask you." Double D says as he puts his hands on Kevin's shoulder. "Could you talk to Marie for me? Maybe just explain to her that I didn't say all those horrible things Eddy spouted out to her." Double D was kinda like a bestfriend to Kevin. Double D was always there when he needed tools for his bike and Kevin was there for Double D when he needs help with his inventions. Kevin couldn't stand seeing him so gloomy.

"Sure, bro. I got you. I'll talk to your lady friend for you." Kevin said while smiling at his friend. Double D's frown became a smile as he patted Kevin on the back and thanks him.

Take note that Kevin and Marie do not like each other. Not one bit. Marie despises Kevin because of how he was bullying his Double D in the past while Kevin doesn't like Marie because, well, she's a Kanker. These two literally hate each other. Kevin was shaking. He knew that even though he's a semi buff athlete, Marie could still give him a beating.

"Oh man, I don't want to do this." Kevin whispered to himself as he opens the door leading to the hall of their school. Once he opened it he immediately saw the Blue haired Kanker leaning against a locker. As he approached Marie he thought to himself "I can't believe I'm doing this"

"Hey, Blue." Says Kevin as he keeps it cool. Kevin was shaking because Marie is unpredictable and really REALLY dangerous. Marie turned around and to her surprise it was Kevin. Marie's expression immediately escalated from Disappointed to Annoyed.

"What do YOU want? Came here to make fun of me?" Asks Marie. She clenches her fist to scare off Kevin. It worked, Kevin was terrified but he had to do this. He couldn't let his friend Double D down.

"Woah woah. Take it easy. I'm not here for that." Kevin says as he hands her the iced tea he got earlier. "I'm here to talk about what happened." Marie hesitated to grab the cup. She looks at Kevinwith disgust. Kevin quickly noticed and said "Hey, don't worry. I didn't drink from that cup yet."

Marie was so confused on why Kevin was being so nice to her when she knows that he hates her guts. She accepts the iced tea Kevin offered.

"So.. What do you want?" Asks Marie as she takes a sip from the cup.

"Double D didn't say all of those things. Eddy was making it all up." Kevin said. He leans in the locker, kinda like how Marie was leaning on one. "You know how mischievous that little grunt is, right? I mean he will and would say he banged Nazz for attention anytime. Am I right?" Says Kevin as he laughs at his inappropriate but rather truthful joke. Marie couldn't help but laugh along.

"Nice joke, Gay jock" Says Marie with a smile on her face "Oh, and thanks by the way." Marie says as she punched Kevin in the shoulders. Kevin smiles back at her and nods his head. They looked at each other for about a minute and blushed as soon as they noticed.

"uhm.. You look pretty?" Kevin says, still blushing but he tries to play it cool.

"Yeah… Thanks.. You look good as well." Says Marie as she tries to avoid eye contact.

The awkwardness quickly faded as Marie giggles, and giggles turn to laughter as she finds it funny that although they didn't like each other back then, they were in good terms with each other now. As Marie was laughing, Kevin admired the way how Marie looks. He likes how her blue tunic matches her hair, her eyes that were shining even though the halls have dim lights and her gorgeous body. Kevin was stunned and understood why Double D liked her.

Marie noticed that Kevin was staring at her and before she was about to say something the DJ played Sunday morning by Maroon 5. It was now time to dance, and the two realized that. Without any hesitation, Kevin extends his hand in front of Marie, asking her to dance with him. Marie gladly accepted it. They danced slowly awkwardly and blushing.

"Hey." Kevin says. "I kinda like you. You're really pretty and I want to get to know you more"

"Don't you have a girlfriend? And I'm dating Double D remember?" She says

"I just like you okay. I didn't say I wanna date you or anything. I just want to know the real you. The Marie that isn't aggressive" Says Kevin as he pulls Marie closer to her.

"Uhhhh… Sure.. I guess.. That's fine with me" Says Marie as she blushes. Kevin was happy to know that he has a chance to actually get to be friends with his enemy in the past. They smiled at each other until the door opens and out comes Double D's head.

"m-m-Marie? I came here to apologize myself… Why are you dancing with Kevin?" Double D says as he drops his cup of Iced tea.

* * *

 **Ok so that was chapter 8. I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to make Chapter 9 as soon as possible. I promise! Please follow and fave if you liked this and don't forget to leave reviews. I love reading your reviews guys. lol**


End file.
